


The Expanse of Your Back

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Cor has a nice back, M/M, Morning Sex, Teasing, promises of shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: It's hard to resist Cor Leonis at any point of the day but specifically the early mornings when the sun is barely filtering into the room.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Expanse of Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octomerls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomerls/gifts).



> Once again....unedited OTL
> 
> This was inspired by my good friend Octomerls. She somehow managed to pull my sleeping Titus Drautos muse out of some cobwebbed corner of my mind. Thank you. ;-; I missed him.

The expanse of a man’s back was like a work of art. Titus truly believed this especially when it came to Cor Leonis. 

His hand pressed at the base of Cor’s neck as he holds him firmly in place while his other hand slides down the curve of his spine. Greedy eyes take in the sight of broad and strong shoulders. They weren’t as broad as his own but Titus can distinctly see the lithe strength of the man under him. 

Titus dips down, rubbing his erect cock between the crack of Cor’s ass, as he drags his hot mouth up his back and then nuzzles the length of one shoulder. This elicits a shudder from the Marshal as he shifts so he can grip the sheets under him. 

The room was dark but there was enough sun filtering in that Titus could catch glimpses of the way Cor’s muscles moved in both his impatience for more touch and a reaction to the teasing pleasure Titus was offering him. 

Lips quirk up in an amused smirk as he teases the lobe of Cor’s ear between his teeth. 

“Titus…” Cor manages to groan and pant out at the same time. “You _damn_ tease!” 

Titus can’t help but chuckle as he releases Cor’s earlobe to straighten up. The hand on the back of Cor’s neck tightens which has the Marshal shuddering underneath him. He lets his hand slide back down Cor’s back, taking his time, as he enjoys this impressively dangerous man at his mercy. 

The hand slides all the way down to follow the curve of Cor’s ass before he squeezes one firm cheek. Cor gasps and turns his head into the sheets to muffle any further sounds. It only has Titus wanting to pleasure him to the point that he’s choking on his sounds, if muffling them is what Cor wants to do this morning. 

Titus moves his hand so he can slide a single finger between Cor’s crack and then very carefully presses it into him. Cor’s thighs spread and Titus can see Cor gripping the sheets a little tighter. 

The Marshal knows that he needs to behave. 

He starts pumping it slowly, eyes fixed on what he can see from Cor’s face before he’s adding a second one, hooking them inside of him and easily locating the man’s prostate. He had mapped out this body on more nights than either of them cared to properly admit to. 

The second pump into the prostate has Cor’s entire body convulsing, each muscle taut as he chokes on his gasp, cheeks flushing. Or, at least, Titus assumes his cheeks are flushing, it was difficult to see in this lighting. 

“F-fuck!” Cor half shouts. 

Titus chuckles as he pumps those two fingers into him a few more times and then he pulls them out, leaving the Marshal empty and shuddering under him. 

“Titus, gods, you sick son of a bitch. Just fuck me already.” Cor complains. 

Titus wants to say it’s almost a whine, that the man is nearly begging for him, but that isn’t quite right. In his own way, Cor also has control of this situation. He knows that Titus will give into him, that he can’t help but give Cor exactly what he wants. 

“I do love a lazy insult.” Titus hums as he grips himself, pumping himself twice before he’s shuffling forward again. 

Cor’s body tightens in anticipation. It has Titus shaking his head fondly as he lines himself up, the head of his cock pressed up against Cor’s hot hole. Titus takes a second to gaze down the length of Cor’s spine again. He follows it back down to Cor’s small waist and hips and then he pushes in all the way in. 

Titus can hear half of Cor’s strangled cry before he’s pressing his face into the sheets again. Keeping the hand on the back of Cor’s neck, Titus brings his free one to Cor’s hip as he grips it hard, keeping the man in place. 

Pale blues watch as Cor drags his hands back until it almost looks as if Cor’s going to try and push himself up. The man doesn’t, he keeps his hands gripped against the sheets, as he holds that position. 

Such a damn enticing one. 

It has Titus pulling out to the tip and then ramming in, hard. He can hear the slap of their skin as he sets a rough motion. Cor’s knuckles going white as he grips the sheets even harder. Titus is sure that Cor would be embarrassed by the fact that he’s making low grunts and groans which each hard thrust but he was clearly too lost in the pleasure to really care. Titus admires the way the man’s body jerks forward in rhythm with him and thus how the shadows dance across his back. 

Gods, what a beautiful man. 

Titus abruptly stops earning him a strangled cry of complaint from Cor as he turns his head as much as he can with the hand pressing into the back of his neck to glare over his shoulder. Titus finds himself chuckling again as he removes the hand on Cor’s neck so that he can reposition the both of them. 

Without pulling out of Cor, Titus presses himself against the man’s back, wraps an arm around Cor’s waist and then rolls them both onto their side. Cor groans at the way Titus’ cock must have shifted inside of him and Titus takes this opportunity to loop an arm under Cor’s thigh and tug it straight up. His other arm wraps around the front of Cor’s upper chest, tugging him back against him and that’s when Titus begins ramming into him from this angle. 

It knocks the air right out of Cor as he struggles to catch his breath. It’s evident in the way he’s both gasping and then awkwardly panting. 

It doesn’t take long before he can feel Cor clench around him. He can also feel the man try to relax but it’s clear that pleasure wins over because he clamps hard around Titus, nearly knocking the air out of his lungs as Cor cums hard around him. 

Cor’s hand shoots up to grip Titus' forearm and he can feel the man’s nails dig into his skin. The marshal’s head tilts back to rest against Titus’ shoulder as he watches his eyes roll back into his head before he’s finally relaxing around him. Cor sags back against him panting harshly and Titus, on the brink of his own climax, continues to slowly thrust into Cor’s pliant and sensitive body. 

The grip on his forearm tightens again and Cor’s shuddering around him. 

“Titus.” Cor gasps out, pleading with him. 

Taking mercy on his lover, Titus pulls out of him and instead rolls Cor back onto his stomach, pinning him down as he jerks himself off over him. Streams of white spurt onto Cor’s back as Titus feels his own coil of pleasure finally begin to unwind. 

Titus continues to stroke himself until he’s gone completely limp in his hand and only then does he pitch onto his side, panting just as harshly. 

“Good morning, by the way.” Titus gets out between pants, lips curved high up in clear amusement. 

Cor remains on his stomach but he does turn his head so that he can at least look at Titus. Titus was right, Cor’s cheeks are flushed, and he watches as the Marshal rolls his eyes and shake his head at him. 

“This morning better include you sucking me off in the shower for this.” Cor huffs but the curve of the Marshal’s lips tells Titus all he needs to know. 

“That can easily be arranged.” Titus answers as he leans in to catch Cor’s lips in a sensually slow kiss.


End file.
